


[Vid] What's The Use Of Wond'rin

by lilly_the_kid



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Cowboys, Fanvids, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: common sense may tell you that the ending will be sad
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Dutch van der Linde, Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Fall Equinox 2020: A Softer Equinox





	[Vid] What's The Use Of Wond'rin

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [lilly_the_kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid) in the [fallequinox2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fallequinox2020) collection. 



> So, yes. I actually filled my own prompt here and made this vid for myself. What can I say, I couldn't resist :D
> 
> Also, if it hadn't been for this deadline I probably would have kept tinkering with it, figuring I could always finish it later. This way I had to get it done and that was a good thing.
> 
> I gave myself a lot of feelings with this because I love these two a lot!

**music:** what's the use of wond'rin by Amanda Palmer

 **password:** love him


End file.
